Kimberly Montclair
Kimberly Sweete (Sweet) is a young Priestess born and raised in Westfall. A tailors daughter, she wandered into a path of divinity; to better herself as a person. Her calling is medical, her heart is of the lights teaching. Ordained in Lordaeron, she has annulled her Priestess title to become a Sister of the Light in the Westridge Priory. Only to become ordained in Stormwind City. =Description= ---- Faded winds and howling cries echo along the valley of grass and lush; washing about the vast forestry in abundance. A path, a guidance in the yonder, is paved with sunken prints; marks of one's journey upon the woodlands terrain. Following, searching, and seeking a way. If one follows and finds but the mere imagery of a curvaceous figure, adorned in cream clad that wrapped and pressed to the plush make. An essence in the blind, a light to be seen. The hooded figure is all but what it seems.Hidden beneath the careful wraps of the wears is a delicate creature, one that has a thumping heart that runs rapid in time. A natural curiosity is raised, a flow of one’s mind wandering as it places you into its sights. Perhaps, this is but a hidden treasure, a docile beauty in a chrysalis waiting to be revealed. Or, perhaps the alternative of a ravenous monstrosity that awaits the preys move. It’s a peculiar thing, wearing no face to be seen. No canvas to show and no portrait to be found. Nothing left for one to critique. As if they are nothing more than the hosting form for an old soul. Trapped and lingering the waking vegetation of the woodlands. Or, perhaps what awaits is nothing but an illusion. A trickery of sorts. If one is to watch for much longer, the image only begins to fade. Hidden beauty is a treasure to behold. The figure would pull the cowl back and let the piercing hazel brown eyes gander to the onlooker, captivating them in the docile stare. Silently, that pushing wind blows the revealed raven locks over the face to let it curtain and cascade over the gem of a woman. The plump fem, once more masked by the world. It may have been mere seconds that one was able to see. But, it only takes those simple moments to capture something for a lifetime. The priestess would pull the hood over their head once more, making it an oddity once more; a hidden flower in the field. Armor This young Priestess tends to wear a lot of white. A pure colour to represent her pure and innocent nature. She adorns a rather length gown that is worn with a hooded cape. That hood covers most of her head and simply hides the woman’s frame as much as it can. When she’s not in her usual attire, she will wear her uniform for the Regiment. Arms The only arms this Priestess dares to use is Staves. Her 'weapon' is the light. As, she prefers to use a casters hand to do her battling. Though, it's rather rare you'd see her fighting. She's a healer, a woman of the medical kind. She won't be found in the front of the lines let alone on the field; if at all. =History= ---- Sister Sweete is a woman of the Light. A studious student in the guidance of others, in the Cathedral. In the many years of being involved with the Church, she’d finally found her place and wishes to grow and expand her knowledge. To finally become ordained in Stormwind and soon achieve Prioress; in the distant future. With her guidance now in the hands of her teacher, Alonsus Secundus , she’s beginning to work more toward her future. In hopes, to become a respected member of the Church. Youth Kimberly Sweete was born in Westfall on Feburary 14th of 5 L.C. She’s the daughter of a well-known Tailor, by the name of Michael Sweete, whom tailored many fine clothing for several folks of the land. Kimberly was the youngest of three; her being the third. Their mother, whom suffered years into their growth, went a bit loopy. In her state, she left the home front and has not been seen since. The family, unaware of her where about, still look for her and have begun to accept the fact she may no longer be with them. Kimberly was taught the trade of the family, while her siblings went off to serve with Stormwind; as their respected traits. Though, her interests would soon sway to a more compassionate trait and soon found herself enrolling into a local church; to learn more and indulge in the teachings. When her father passed, she no longer could stay in Westfall. Instead, she took her interests far away from the land. With a group of kindred, she’d take mission to Lights hope; before the plague. (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- A voice only carries so far, letting it be heard by those whom care to hear the melodic vibratos of it. Soft, in sound, they carry a heavy set of odd words. Misplaced, perhaps flaunted. A voice offers mere intelligence and wisdom in its ominous manners. With this sound come poise. A vision of perfection. Words articulately placed, as if the symphony rehearsed. The strings played seamlessly and the tempo on par to its rise and falls. Though, with such entireness comes a caged up songbird. A bird that sings a different song. Beyond the well-executed words is a mocking bird, trapped and mimicking all that it knows. Using its taught instincts to survive in the harsh environments. A few key factors about this locked up song bird is its hidden talents and true potentials. The reality behind the mask. Though, poised in nature, the bird is rather meek and frail, weak and afraid. Raw in its emotions. But, boasting the courage to contain it. An elaborate cover for the flaws. In a tough world, one tends to pick up on their natural instincts, the ones wired into their minds from the prime days of growth. A coy nature, this bird does hone. Be it timid or playful, they are aware of the tune they sing. A flightless bird, they are not. Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Kimberly Sweete 6.png Kimberly Sweete2.png Kimberly Sweete 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Priests Category:Medics Category:The First Regiment